moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Jordan
Dan Jordan was a supporting character in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series, appearing in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. He was portrayed by Danny Hassel. History The Dream Master Dan had only recently moved to Springwood by the time of the film's events, but had already become quite popular at Springwood High School, especially with the girls. He was unfamiliar with the infamous child-murderer Freddy Krueger until informed about it by Alice Johnson. After Freddy returned once again, he killed the last of the Elm Street children, the children of the parents who had originally torched him to death. When Kristen Parker was attacked by Freddy, she drew Alice into her dream and transferred her dream power to her. However, part of Freddy's demonic essence was transferred to Alice as well, allowing Freddy to use Alice as a conduit to invade the dreams of other youngsters. Alice tries to convince Dan that Freddy has returned and has been killing again, but Dan has a hard time believing her story. It is only after his friends Sheila Kopecky and Rick Johnson are killed that he finally realises that Alice is telling the truth. At Rick's funeral, Dan finds Alice and Debbie and the three discusses about meeting together to find a way to defeat Freddy. Alice tells them she will meet Dan this evening outside Crave Inn and they will then go to Debbie's house. Like he promised, Dan waits outside Craves Inn for Alice's arrival. Later Alice rushes to him, telling him Freddy is getting to Debbie as the two gets into Dan's truck. While Freddy keeps them going in circles within the realm of Alice's dream, Debbie is being murdered in her sleep. Seeing Freddy in the middle of the road, Alice tries to run him over in Dan's truck. In reality, they have hit a tree, and Dan is rushed to the hospital with injuries sustained in the wreckage. After being sedated by the doctors, Dan comes across Krueger in the operating room, where he is saved by Alice. After suffering some hemorrhaging on the operating table, Dan is taken out of Alice's dream, leaving her to defeat Freddy by herself. The Dream Child Dan and Alice had been a couple for almost a year by the time of the fifth film. During the one year gap between the events of the two films, they have been making new friends within the school with Mark Gray, a comic book fanatic; Yvonne, a professionally trained diver and Greta Gibson, a girl with a wealthy family who is often annoyed by her mother. Before their graduation ceremony, Dan sneaks into Alice's bedroom to make love with her. They are set to take off to Europe after their graduation. Dan is concerned when Alice reveals to him at the ceremony that she has been having recurring dreams of Freddy Krueger again. Trying to shake it off, Dan goes to a pool party with his friends apart from Alice, who had to work that night at Crave Inn. Greta complains about her mother always controls her, which Mark connects this to his comic book character as Greta calls him weird. Embarrassed, Mark jokes on Dan by calling him a dumb jock, which Dan laughs it off even it has clearly annoyed him. He then receives a panicked phone call from an alarmed Alice, Dan rushes off to get to her, only to find himself caught in a nightmare while both he and Alice are awake. Death As Dan rushes to see Alice, he hears a voice on the radio that he recognizes as his mother, proclaiming that he is throwing his life away by running away with Alice. The truck begins to go awry as Freddy shows up in the passenger's side of the car and torments Dan. The truck is stopped abruptly, throwing Dan back out onto the poolside area. Dan tries to get into a truck, but finds it locked, settling for a nearby motorcycle. As he rides down the road, the bike begins to turn into Freddy and traps Dan, not allowing him the chance to escape, embedding him with wires, electrocuting him, and eventually turning him into a hideous-looking cyborg completely fused to the bike. He awakens in time to be involved in a head-on collision that kills him instantly. Dan never learns that Alice was pregnant with his son. His death was dismissed as an accident. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Exotic Death Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Death by Crashing Category:Violent Deaths